Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.3.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Racials *Trolls ** , tooltip corrected to show increase in casting speed as well as attack speed. Classes * Mana cost of lower ranked spells has been decreased for many abilities and classes. See below for specifics. * Tooltips for all silencing abilities have been updated to also state, "Non-player victim spellcasting is also interrupted for 3 sec." Death Knights * Unholy ** , duration increased to 20 seconds (old, 12 seconds) ** , reduced to 3 bones (old, 4 bones). Duration increased to 5 minutes (old, 1 minute) Druids * Balance ** - tooltip changed to clarify that it only applies to spell DoT effects * Feral ** Bear and Cat Form now have a proper dodge animation ** - renamed from the generic "Swipe" to separate it from , range increased to 8 yards (Old - 5 yards) ** - tooltip fix, the debuff no longer stacks, full effect at one application (Old - Stacks up to 2 times, actual change already implemented in 3.2.2) Hunters * Pets ** has not replaced as a pre-requisite for other talents, instead, , and , the three pet talents which had Avoidance as a prerequisite, no longer have any pre-requisite talents. * Survival ** , DoT now receives bonus damage equal to 100% of RAP (old - DoT did not scale with RAP). ** , tooltip clarified Paladins * Retribution ** , tooltip corrected, now matches in damage. Ghostcrawler |quote= }} Priests * Holy ** , clarified tooltip Shamans * Elemental ** , now also affects (previously named ) ** , now applies to * Restoration ** , tooltip clarified Warlocks *Drain Soul given new sound effect. * Affliction ** , now the seed effect applies to the target as well Warriors * Arms ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified * Fury ** , when glyphed with the tooltip is clarified Mobs * have been replaced by . * have been replaced by . * Some mobs between level 1 and 5 that were , are now. Dungeons & Raids * A new emblem has been added, , and is rewarded: ** for completing Wrath of the Lich King Heroics using the Dungeon Finder for the first time each day (2 ). ** for completing the weekly raid quest (5 and 5 ); ** from bosses in Icecrown Citadel; * When a party is formed using the new dungeon finder utility, the buff will be cast upon all members of the party. *When a party has successfully completed a random dungeon they will see the following notification, similar to the achivement frame: Player Versus Player * The bottom tier level bracket for Alterac Valley is once again 51-60. In addition, the next tier has been changed back to 61-70. User Interface * The loading screens for major zones (Kalimdor, Outland, etc.) have been updated to support widescreen resolutions. * The Micro Menu has had a few minor changes: ** The Talents button is now visible to characters below level 10. ** The Talents, Achievements, and PvP, are now disabled until level 10 and LFG until level 15. * Name display for critters and vanity pets is now linked and can only be switched on or off together. * Equipment Manager ** Any equipment included in an item set will now have all sets it is in included in its tooltip. ** If the player wants to equip an incomplete item set, it displays, for which equipment slots the items are missing, instead of just the number of missing items. * The smaller version of the World Map can be moved, but it is initially locked. It can be unlocked by right-clicking on its title bar which gives a popup menu. * The backgrounds of some of the racial character select screens have had a haze added to better contrast between the background and the character in the foreground. This is notable on the Stormwind and Ironforge backgrounds for Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes. * The View Event option in the calendar now has a new option, Tentative, coloring your entry in Yellow. * Items can now be linked in custom chat channels. * The default camera following style is now only when moving (used to be only horizontal when moving). * The loot window is now opened at mouse by default. * Dungeons in the LFG frame now have a level range and a difficulty color. * When you complete a quest the Objective frame hints to the name of the NPC and his place to turn the quest in. * If the quest consists of multiple parts, and you have completed one such part, that part will no longer be displayed in the Objective frame. * The Objectives frame is smaller now. The number of mobs you must kill, or the number of items you must collect for a specific quest is now displayed at the beginning of the line, instead of the end. * Tracked quests stay tracked on logging out. * At the bottom of the quest log when accepting a new quest, the experienced to be gained will be shown. * Right-clicking an NPC who is out of interaction range will now result in the error message, "You need to be closer to that character to interact with it." * You no longer leave your party upon logging out. * The raid warning feature /rw, which was previously available for use to any member of a five man party will no longer work in a party at all. When you try to issue a warning with the raid warning while in a five man party you now get the message "You aren't in a raid." World environment * Different mobs in Teldrassil and Dun Morogh which formerly had the same model now have different, distinguishable models. * Level 3-5 starting zone mobs are now neutral by default. * Undercity has seen multiple changes: ** The Undercity Guardians have been replaced by orcish Kor'kron Overseers. ** There is a new NPC in the Apothecarium, . ** There are new NPCs in the Royal Quarter, (who replaces Varimathras) and . ** There are new wandering NPCs, and . * You can now mount in the Pools of Vision in Thunder Bluff. * Horde Warbringer and Alliance Brigadier General were added in Hall of Legends (Orgrimmar) and Champions' Hall (Stormwind City). *2 new flight points have been added: ** The Bulwark, Tirisfal Glades. ** Thondroril River, Western Plaguelands. * The druid flight masters at Nighthaven will once again cancel your mount and shapeshift buffs when druids ask to be flown to their home city, this time without canceling all other buffs too. (Moonkin Form still requires that you manually cancel the buff before engaging in flight). * Jaina Proudmoore has a new unique model. * Bleeding Hollow Necrolytes in Hellfire Peninsula seem to have lost their skeleton adds. * When entering Brunnhildar Village and the Forlorn Mine, if you've completed the Sons of Hodir quest chain you now receive a buff icon, Lok'lira's Bargain, along with the female vrykul transformation. * Druids with flightform now stay in bird shape upon entering Brunnhildar Village, and will change into flightform within the area, as to earlier swimming around in the air as a frost vrykul. * The Argent Tournament Grounds have been reinforced with new towers. * The floor under the bosses in Vault of Archavon has changed colors, making Koralon the Flame Watcher's Flaming Cinder much easier to see. * Kalecgos officially joins the Wyrmrest Accord at Wyrmrest Temple as the . * , a Spirit beast bear, has been found roaming the Grizzly Hills. * In some regions earthquakes happen from time to time, likely in preparation of Cataclysm Quests *Newly created characters talking to NPCs will have their quests automatically accepted without having to press "Accept" first. This feature is limited to the starting area. * New quests: ** available from Evonice Sootsmoker at Thorium Point in the Searing Gorge. ** , starts with , which can be looted after killing Chambermaid Pillaclencher, who spawns in the pillow room for Kill 'Em With Sleep Deprivation. The quest rewards , a trinket which grants 10 second Slow Fall effect. * now only requires you to kill 3 Kvaldir Deepcallers and hurl 6 spears at the Kraken, as opposed to 6 and 8 before. * now requires you to collect 6 Frozen Iron Scraps instead of 5 before. In addition, is now a 100% drop off the s. * The weekly raid quests are for the following bosses: ** Naxxramas: (Arachnid Quarter), (Military Quarter), (Plague Quarter), or (Construct Quarter) ** Eye of Eternity: ** Obsidian Sanctum: ** Ulduar, The Siege of Ulduar: , , , or ** Crusaders' Coliseum: ** Icecrown: Achievements * The following achievements have been added: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 10 random players total. ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 50 random players total. Awards title: ** , Use the Dungeon tool to finish random heroic dungeons until you have grouped with 100 random players total. ** , Defeat Toravon the Ice Watcher in 10 player mode. ** , Defeat Toravon the Ice Watcher in 25 player mode. * and are now Feats of Strength. * no longer requires or , , or . * and all the successive achievements have been updated to include the new emblem, the . * has been awarded retroactively for all characters who had completed , but destroyed their trinket prior to Patch 3.0.2 * has been awarded retroactively for all characters who had completed prior to Patch 3.0.2 * Many achievements for the Love is in the Air event have been redesigned: ** has been renamed "Dangerous Love," and now requires, "Assist the Steamwheedle Cartel in stopping the sinister Crown Chemical Co. plot" (previously, "Complete the Love is in the Air storyline quest beginning with the Dangerous Love quest"). Icon changed. Players who completed Nearest and Dearest have been credited for Dangerous Love, despite the new requirement. ** has been renamed "Charming," and now requires, "Create 12 s" (previously, "Mend 20 broken hearts with s"). Icon changed. Players who completed Heartmender have been credited for Charming, despite the new requirement. ** has had its requirement changed to, "Open a and receive a " (previously, "Open a and receive a Lovely Black Dress"). ** has had its requirement changed to, "Complete the Lovely Charm Bracelet daily quest for each Alliance/Horde capital" (previously, "Obtain a Gift of Adoration from each of the cities listed below: Orgrimmar, Thunder Bluff, Undercity (Horde); Darnassus, Stormwind, Ironforge (Alliance)"). ** New achievement: , "Defeat the trio of Crown Chemical Co. apothecaries in Shadowfang Keep." (Not required for the meta-achievement.) ** New Feat of Strength: : Obtain the from Apothecary Hummel in Shadowfang Keep during Love is in the Air. * New Feat of Strength: : Obtain from 25-player Yogg-Saron with no Keepers assisting you. * Feats of Strength for obtaining items have been changed from "obtained" to "wielder of" in order to prevent a legendary from being traded to each raid member using the loot-trading system. Classes that cannot wield the legendary weapon can no longer obtain the feat of strength, but will still retain it if previously earned. * Obtaining a tier 2 helmet from Nefarian will no longer reward the feat of strength. Reputation * Northrend Horde/Alliance factions (i.e. The Hand of Vengeance and Explorers' League) now reward spillover rep with each other, including Horde Expedition/Alliance Vanguard reputation gained in level 80 instances (when not championing for a neutral faction) Professions Engineering, Tailoring, Leatherworking, and Blacksmithing all have new plans available from the Ashen Verdict. Alchemy * The cooldown timer has been removed from Transmute: Titanium. * This patch introduced a bug which prevents the discovery of eternal ingredient transmutes through Transmute: Titanium. * The duration of Elixir of Demonslaying has been increased to 1 hour (old: 5 minutes), but the attack power bonus has been reduced to 105 (old: 265). Cooking * Grand master cooking made easier to level at high levels; all 400 cooking recipes except Worg Tartare now turn yellow at 425 and green at 450, Gigantic Feast and Small Feast now turn yellow at 435 and remain yellow at 450. Enchanting * [Enchant Gloves - Fishing] now grants +5 fishing skill (old: +2) like the new [Enchant Gloves - Angler], though this bonus is only visible yet in the tooltip of an enchanted item. Fishing * There will no longer be any chance to catch trash when fishing from pools.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/1/11155811788-2610-northrends-new-kaluak-fishing-derby.html Leatherworking * Arctic Fur can now be purchased from Braeg Stoutbeard at the cost of 10 Heavy Borean Leather. Tailoring * : The skill requirement needed to learn how to craft this carpet has been reduced to 340, down from 410. Material costs changed to x6, x4, x4, x5. Items Bind on Account All Bind on Account Items are now able to be shared cross faction. Mounts * Hippogryph mounts like the now have a proper walk animation when on the ground. Companions * is now BoP * 's eyes are now colored blue instead of glowing red * , added Glyphs * , now also increases healing from your by 15% (old - only increased damage) * , now increases armor by 30% (old - 20%) * , now reduces the cooldown of by 5 minutes (old - 10 minutes) Helms * , Spirit converted to Critical Strike Rating. Rings * added iLevel 251 Runed rings to the Kirin Tor upgradeable ring set. Relics * , now reduces the cooldown of by 5 minutes (old - 10 minutes) Armor * Lunar Eclipse Chestguard now called . * no longer match Hunter Tier 9 set. Bug Fixes *Items ** now correctly supports glow effects from enchants. ** no longer gives an error message stating it requires an engineering skill of 350 to be used. * Classes ** Warrior ***Equipping a jousting lance (e.g. ) while dual-wielding two-handed weapons (via ) now correctly unequips both weapons before equipping the lance. Mac Client Changes * Significantly reduced the effect of the scroll wheel on mice for MacBook Pro References pl:Patch 3.3.0 (undocumented changes) 3.3.0